This invention relates to a label extracting device for taking the labels out of a label magazine and transferring them to a uniformly rotating gripper cylinder with cam controlled gripper fingers and corresponding gripper pads. The label extracting device consists of a carrier which rotates around a stationary axis and has several segments, each movable around an axis of oscillation relative to the carrier, and each having a gluable sticking surface lying eccentrically to the axis of oscillation. The segments are controlled in such a way that they rotate relative to the carrier to roll off the frontal label in the magazine. The segments stand still relative to the carrier when they are being glued by a glue roller and when the grippers of the gripper cylinder strip off the labels. In the latter cases, the sticking surfaces lie concentrically with the axis of the carrier.
A device of the above-described type is already known in which the circular pitch and peripheral speed of the carrier sticking surface and gripper cylinder are both equal. The disadvantage of the prior art device is that the segments have to be arranged with large distance from each other because of their relatively extensive movement. The circular pitches of the label carrier and gripper cylinder are therefore relatively large and require a corresponding large distance between the objects to be labeled and high operating speed.
To avoid this disadvantage, it is already well known to attach two carriers with segments and a label magazine each to the gripper cylinder. In this way a very small circular pitch can be achieved on the gripper cylinder but a much higher construction cost must be accepted.
Furthermore, there are different prior art extracting devices with cylindrical glue pallets known which rotate around their center axis and which are swingable relative to a carrier around another axis. The circular path and the peripheral speed of the pallets can be accommodated to the form and speed of the label magazine, glue roller and gripper cylinder by means of corresponding regulation of autorotation and swinging of the pallets. The control devices needed for such regulation are complicated and troublesome, they require a number of gear elements, bearings, etc., and therefore lead to extremely expensive construction. Accordingly, this construction cannot be used in a cheap and reliable labeler.